1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has been becoming popular to provide services using software provided on a network such as the Internet without execution of application programs in information processors directly operated by users. Cloud services are known as such form of providing services.
Reference may be made to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-192250 for related art.